Saat Kyuhyun sakit
by Momo ShinKaI
Summary: "kyu, gwaenchana? Badanmu panas Kyu. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?"/ "jangan per…gi hyung… Je..bal"/ "Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti itu, yah, walaupun kau member yang sering sakit disini"/Shonen-Ai, aneh. Gaje/ my first fic in Screenplays.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : dalam mimpi jika KyuMin milik Author bego ini. Tapi, FF ini SAH milik Author.

Tittle : Saat Kyuhyun sakit

Main Pair : KyuMin (KyuhyunXSungmin)

Warning : Shonen-ai, alur kecepetan, OOC (maybe?), [Typo(s), Miss Typo(S)( maybe)], aneh, Gaje, terlalu di Dramatisir (menurut Author)

Cuma dikit yang pingin Author bilang, karena Author baru-baru saja menyukai Pair ini dan Demi Sarungnya Siwon(?), Author BARU PERTAMA KALI nge-publish cerita bergender Romance. Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau apalah itu tentang Pair ini, atau nggak ada unsur Romance nya sama sekali, harap di maklumi.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**NO FLAME!**

ENJOY IT…

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 siang.

Kini terlihat, sang Evil Maknae, Cho Kyuhyun, dalam posisi tengkurap, sedang menatap layar PSP kesayangannya.

Menghela nafas berkali-kali, berharap rasa sakit yang mengunjunginya segera sembuh.

Ya..

Sakit.

Menyangka bahwa nantinya akan baik-baik saja, dan rasa sakit itu menghilang perlahan, bersama waktu. Namun, kenyataannya TIDAK!

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menaruh, atau lebih tepatnya melempar kecil PSPnya pada meja sebelah ranjangnya. (Suwer, ini author ngasal! Author bahkan gak tau gimana dekorasi kamar KyuMin!)

Kedua matanya terpejam, mulutnya meringis. Keringat dingin turun perlahan, dan tubuhnya seakan protes.

Protes akan rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Rasa sakit pada ulu Hatinya. (bener gak sih 'ulu'?) yang mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

Yang membuatnya terpaksa harus mencengkeram sprei tanpa dosa, kini tak berbentuk.

Bahkan rasanya, bernafas pun sulit untuk di lakukan.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap.

Berharap agar rasa sakitnya berangsur menghilang, dan berharap agar siapapun-member Super Junior yang lain segera pulang dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Siwon, tengah melakukan Pemotretan majalah.

Ryeowook dan Yesung, mungkin sekarang telah sampai di Handel and Greetel.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk, pergi latihan Dance.

Heechul dan Donghae entah pergi kemana.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin, tengah berbelanja melihat isi Kulkas mereka yang hampir kosong.

.

::Kyuhyun's PoV::

'Uh, demi Ddangkoma! Sakit apa aku?

Belum pernah aku merasakan yang seperti ini!'

Cengkeraman tngan pada sprei kasurku semakin erat. Keringatku pun tlah mengucur tak karuan.

Tapi tetap saja.

Sepi.

Hanya terdengar erangan kecil dan nafas tersengal dari mulutuku.

Uh, kumohon. Siapapun segeralah pulang!

Tak tahan, aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

Antara Tidur dan Pingsan. Lelah akibat rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Aku lebih memilih Demam dan Flu sebulan, daripada ini.

Ugh…!

.

.

.

.

"mmn….?"

"kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

Dingin.

Ku kerjapkan mataku, mencoba melihat dengan jelas.

Kompres.

Yah, aku tengah di kompres Sungmin-hyung. Roommateku sekaligus Hyung kesayanganku.

"kyu, gwaenchana? Badanmu panas Kyu. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?" terselip nada khawatir pada ucapan Sungmin-hyung.

Tak terasa, senyum tekembang apik di bibirku.

Hey! Tentu saja senyum tulus! Bukan senyum-seringaian Iblisku!

"mian Hyung…" cukup seutas kata kuucapkan menggantung. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, bernafas dan berbicara sungguh sulit dilakukan.

Lagi. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Bahkan kini aku demam! Yah, walau tidak terlalu parah sih..

Ya Tuhan! Kau apakan tubuhku?

.

.

::Normal's PoV::

"kyu, makan dulu, lalu minum obat ne?"

Lee Sungmin.

Tengah menatap khawatir pada Dongsaeng di depannya. Tidak lama, terlihat sang Dongsaeng menggeleng lemah, membuat sang Hyung mengerutkan alis, tanda tidak setuju.

"wae kyu? Kau tak berselera?" tanyanya lagi, sementara Kyuhyun kembali meringis, dan mencengkeram sprei kasurnya.

"aku akan panggil Dokter!" serunya panik.

Namun, di saat Sungmin hendak pergi, niatnya di halangi oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat.

"kyu…?"

"te..tap disini Hyu…ng"

Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun seperti itu, membuat liquid bening tak terasa, berkumpul pada kedua sudut matanya.

"tapi kondisimu kyu!"

"…"

"jangan per…gi hyung… Je..bal"

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Perlahan, akhirnya Sungmin kembali duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dengan rasa khawatir yang menggunung, Sungmin terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang Maknae.

"hhh… baiklah, tapi aku akan meminta Teuki-hyung membuatkanmu teh hangat dan Bubur. Lalu kau harus janji untuk memakannya. Ne?" tawar Sungmin, yang dibalas anggukan lemah Kyuhyun.

Segera Sungmin berlari kecil, memanggil sang Leader, untuk segera membuatkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Tdak lama setelahnya, Sungmin kembali menemani-menjaga Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah basah, menggenggam erat, dan mengecupnya singkat.

Benar-benar singkat.

Berharap, setidaknya rasa sakit Kyuhyun berkurang. Namun semua sama saja.

"Kyu, apa yang kau perbuat hingga seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yang di tanya masih sibuk meladeni rasa sakitnya.

"Kyu.."

Cemas.

Khawatir.

Takut.

Cukup 3 kata untuk menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Lee SUngmin saat ini.

Di pandangnya lekat wajah Namja di depannya. Di usapnya pelan peluh yang hadir menghiasi wajah tampan sang Maknae. Membelai tangan Kyuhyun lembut, lalu mengganti Kompresnya.

Tak lama, terdengar ketukan pintu dari kamar KyuMin.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin membukakan pintu dan Nampak Leader mereka, Leeteuk, yang tengah membawa nampan berisikan Bubur dan Teh.

"bagaimana keadaanya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tampak Leeteuk mengerti.

"aku sudah membuatkannya"ucap Leeteuk, seraya menyerahkan nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

"gomawo Hyung" Sungmin tersenyum, menerima nampan tersebut.

Mereka segera berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun.

Miris.

Leeteuk tersentak melihat keadaan Maknae.

Terpancar jelas dari raut muka Kyuhyun, bahwa ia begitu kesakitan.

Dengan sigap, Sungmin mendorong pelan punggung Kyuhyun, merubah posisi Kyuhyun yang semula berbaring, kini terduduk.

"Kyu… minumlah" tawar Sungmin lembut.

Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun meminum Teh hangat itu beberapa teguk.

Dan beberapa menit ke depan, terdengar tarikan nafas panjang dari Kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya keadaan mulai membaik' batin sang Angel yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"haah…." Terdengar pula Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"sudah lebih baik Kyu?"

"ne. Gomawo hyung.."

"yak, jadi apa yang kau perbuat Cho Kyuhyun? Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti itu, yah, walaupun kau member yang sering sakit disini" Leeteuk menginterogasi.

"Molla hyung. Aku Cuma merasa mual belakangan ini"

"lalu?"

"tiba-tiba saja, tadi pagi perutku sakit. Ani! Bukan perut! Tapi hati. Lalu sesak… benar-benar sesak hyung" cerocos Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk sekitar Diafragmanya.

" kau patah hati Kyu?" tanggap Sungmin polos, di ikuti anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"ANIYO! Babboya Hyung-deul..! Disini, di sekitar sini! Disekiar Diafragmaku. Jeongmal appo.." bantah Kyuhyun.

"ne, ne. Tapi, kau sudah merasa lebih baik bukan?"

"Ne.. sepertinya begitu"

"kalau begitu kau harus makan sekarang Kyu.." perintah Sungmin, siap menyuapi Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lemah di ranjangnya.

"ani.." jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"yak, kau harus makan Cho Kyuhyun! Lagi pula kau telah berjanji padaku" tegas Sungmin.

"tapi tak enak Hyung.." Leeteuk mengerutkan alis, merasa tersindir.

"Arasseo. Walau masakanku tak se enak Wookie, tapi kau tetap harus makan" ujar Leeteuk.

"lagi pula, lebih enak masakanku daripada Ramen buatanmu" Leeteuk menyombong.

Sungmin menahan tawanya.

"perutku mual, dadaku masih sakit, dan mulutku pahit. Aku benar-benar tak berselera hyung. Dan juga kurasa Ramenku tidak seburuk itu." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Arra… Kenapa kita jadi berdebat soal masakan sih?" Leeteuk ikutan cemberut.

"Teuki-hyung yang mulai duluan! Membawa-bawa nama Ramen buatanku pula.." Kyuhyun membuang muka, kesal dengan Leeteuk.

"padahal Dongsaengnya sedang sakit begini…" oceh Kyuhyun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Sungmin dan Leeeteuk.

'Hhh Kyu…' batin Sungmin yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

TERSIKSA! Author nulis ini dalam keadaan yang sama kayak Kyu-nii! wTTATTw

Jadi sebenernya nih ya, Author mau bagi-bagi penyakit Author ke Kyu-nii, dengan cara nulis nih Fic. YEAHHH! #di bogem Sparkyu

Bercanda doank!

Oh ya, dari sini Romancenya kayaknya belum keliatan. Keliatannya di Chapter depan ^^

Eh, tapi nggak seberapa keliatan juga sih -_-'a

Hum… lupa bilang.

Ini PERTAMA KALINYA Author Publish FF bergenre selain Humor, and it's my First Fanfic in Screenplays (sok Inggris). Author juga, baru-baru aja nge-pens ama SuJu. Jadi kalo ada yang menyimpang dengan kehidupan asli, tolong Author di dingatkan dan di maafkan. T.T

Jadi, kalo ada kesalahan atau sejenisnya, tolong beritau Author lewat Review.

Tapi Author GAK TERIMA FLAME!

Cukup Kritik dan Saran, untuk memperbaiki FF Gaje Author, dan FF ini, ASLI MILIK AUTHOR, jadi kalo ada pokok cerita yang sama dengan FF ini, itu KETIDAKSENGAJAAN. #sotoy

Yak, cukup sampai sini aja Author berbacot Ria.

Last…

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : dalam mimpi jika KyuMin milik Author bego ini. Tapi, FF ini SAH milik Author.

Tittle : Saat Kyuhyun sakit

Main Pair : KyuMin (KyuhyunXSungmin)

Warning : Shonen-ai, alur kecepetan, OOC (maybe?), [Typo(s), Miss Typo(S)( maybe)], aneh, Gaje, terlalu di Dramatisir (menurut Author)

Akhirnya Author bisa Update juga setelah berdebat dengan Modem Author. Kali ini Author nggak akan berbacot ria dan berusaha menutupi segala kekurangan Author. ^^

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**NO FLAME!**

ENJOY IT…

.

.

'Hhh Kyu…' batin Sungmin yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Karena kau sakit, maka kau harus makan Kyu" nasehat Sungmin.

"Lagipula, apa kau mau begini? Sakit seperti ini terus, eoh?" Leeteuk menambahkan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan Kyu. Aku suapi" bujuk Sungmin, namun lagi-lagi sang Maknae menggeleng.

"Jika kau tak mau makan, akan kubuang PSPmu!" ancam Leeteuk.

"Buang saja"

Leeteuk terperangah.

"Akan ku hapus semua Game mu"

"Itu kalau hyung bisa"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk terkejut.

"Aku akan mengganti teman sekamarmu dengan Shindong"

"Aku rasa yang justru tak mau akan keputusanmu itu Minnie-hyung"

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin, terlihat tanda tak setuju di wajah Sungmin akibat perkataannya.

"Oh, ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tak bisa begini terus!" Leeteuk mulai Frustasi.

"Ani" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aigooo! Sungmin-ah, aku menyerah!" kini Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Kyu, kau harus makan" tutur Sungmin sekali lagi. Dan dibalas gelengan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun.

"Hh… arra.. Hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan kotak obat?"Sungmin menoleh ke Hyungnya yang dalam kondisi Frustasi—jika dilihat.

"Uh, Arasseo" Leeteuk bangkit dan segera pergi menuju ruang tengah, tentu saja untuk mengambilkan Kotak Obat.

"Yak Kyu.."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh pada sumber suara dengan tatapan aku-tidak-mau-makan-hyung.

Hap!

Sungmin melahap sesendok bubur yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap heran Hyungnya.

'Err… bukannya itu bubur untukku?' batin Maknae.

Dan tak di sangka, benda lembut dan agak basah kini menempel pada bibir Kyuhyun!

Ya. Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, dan berusaha menjauh. Namun semua itu Nihil jika dilihat dengan keadaannya yang sekarang dan dengan tangan kanan Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan, telah berada di belakang kepala Maknae, menekannya lembut. Semakin menempelkan erat bibir mereka.

Hingga Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun , dan dengan reflek, Empunya pun membuka bibirnya.

Melihat ada celah, segera Sungmin menelusupkan lidahnya, dan mendorong pelan bubur tadi yang di lahapya. Setelah mengira bubur tersebut telah masuk dalam mulut Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, barulah Sungmin melepas pagutannya.

"M…mwo?" Kyuhyun jelas terkejut, menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Walau begitu, tersirat rona merah yang muncul menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Yang jelas, rona merah itu bukan efek Demamnya.

"Waeyo? Aku sedang menyuapimu" jawab Sungmin dengan Aegyo-nya.

"A…ta.. Tapi…" Ok, jelas sekali bahwa Kyuhyun kini gagap.

Berdoalah agar Maknae kalian tidak tertular Azis gagap.

Hei, aku bercanda! Segera turunkan Golok kalian.

"Kyu?" lagi-lagi Sungmin mendekatkan wajah Aegyo-nya ke wajah Evil Kyuhyun.

Tuk.

.

.

::Kyuhyun's PoV::

"Kau demam lagi?"

Aigoooo! Hyung! Sampai kapan kau mau menggodaku!

"A..ANI!"

Segera aku tepis tangan Sungmin-hyung yang baru saja memegang keningku, dan menjauhkan diri, membuat jarak yang sekiraku cukup.

Ugh.. kenapa aku disini bertingkah seolah-olah sebagai Uke!

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" elakku.

"Tapi suhu Badanmu naik lagi Kyu?" jelas Minnie-hyung polos, menatapku dengan matanya yang di lebarkan dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Membuat pose se-imut mungkin, atau pose itu tidak sengaja terbuat?

Argh! Yang penting, Hyung kau tidak perlu seperti itu!

Kau tidak perlu membuat pose seperti itu Hyung! Apa gunanya Julukan 'Prince Aegyo' bagimu?

Tanpa pose seperti itu pun, kau cukup imut, di tambah pose seperti ini? Kau kelewat Imut Hyung!

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja Hyung!"

.

.

::Normal's PoV::

Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Arra Kyu. Sekarang, kau mau aku suapi pakai apa? Mulut atau tangan?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar Horror di telinga Cho Kyuhyun.

"A.. itu.."

Cklek.

"Sungmin-ah, memangnya obat apa yang kau… Hng? Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Salahkan Leader mereka yang masuk di saat tidak tepat—bagi Sungmin, dan keberuntungan besar bagi Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Kau tadi bilang apa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya Imut.

"Aku tidak tahu obat apa yang cocok untuk Kyu, jadi aku membawakan semua. Semua obat perlengkapan kita" ujar Leeteuk seraya meletakkan Kotak obat di depan Sungmin.

"Ah, tentang itu.."

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Mwo?"

"Kau sakit apa Kyu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Tentu saja karena dia sendiri, juga tidak tahu Penyakit apa yang menyerangnya.

"Molla Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin diam.

Sementara Leeteuk mulai memandangi bubur yang mulai dingin, yang ia masakan untuk Kyuhyun, yang terlihat berkurang walaupun sedikit.

"Kau berhasil membujuknya Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin menoleh.

"Membujuk apa?"

Leeteuk menunjuk bubur yang di pegang Sungmin, tampak Sungmin mengerti.

.

.

Tok.. tok..

"Kyu? Kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Tenor yang sudah di ketahui pasti, pemilik suara Indah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryewook, Ibu dari Super Junior.

"Wookie! Masuk saja langsung!" teriak Leeteuk senang. Sungmin sumringah. Kyuhyun pasrah.

Cklek.

"Teuki-hyung bilang kau sakit.." terlihat 2 orang namja masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi aku sekalian beli ini" wajah Ryeowook berseri, seraya menunjukan kantong belanjaan yang telah di pastikan berisi bahan-bahan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Senang sekali melihat Evil Maknae kita terbaring lemah seperti ini" ejek Art of Voice, Yesung dengan gaya yang di buat Angkuh. Kyuhyun merengut.

"Kejam kau Hyung, kau ingin aku koma seperti dulu ya? Dan Hyung-deul melihat lagi kau yang menangisi ku saat aku Koma dulu, lalu mendengar lagi kata-katamu, bahwa kau akan berjanji menuruti semua keinginanku, menangis untukku eoh?" Kyuhyun berniat tersenyum Evil seperti biasanya, namun senyum itu di anggap Hyung-deulnya senyum getir yang lemah.

Semua menatap Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan jangan-bercanda-kau-Evil-Maknae!

"Sekarang kembali ke Topik" Leader kembali memulai pembicaraaan.

"Sungmin-ah, lanjutkan lagi"

"Lanjutkan? Apanya?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Suapi lagi Maknae kita" Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Ah, tentang itu!" Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Ottaekkhae? Mau ku suapi pakai apa?"

Blusshh.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun merunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Ta… TANGAN!" Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. Sungmin senyum kemenangan, sedangkan Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Baiklah Kyu.. Aa.." Sungmin kembali menyuapi Dongsaeng kesayangannya, masih dengan senyum kemenangan. Sementara Kyuhyun harus berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang masih setia hadir di kedua pipi pucatnya.

'Akhirnya dia mau makan juga! Hmm..'

"Oh ya Hyung!" Ryeowook akhirnya berbicara.

"Ne?" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kali ini obat apa yang harus di minum Kyu? Biar aku yang menyiapkannya" ucap Ryeowook ceria, seraya mengambil kotak Obat sedari tadi berada tepat di depan Sungmin, lalu membongkarnya dengan wajah Innocent, mencari-cari obat untuk sang Maknae.

"Hyung? Obat apa?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Cepat maki saya yang udah nge-buat akhir Fic ini jadi nggantung. Rusak total! wTTATTw

#gigit Mouse

Author bener-bener minta maaf. Pasti Readers kecewa dengan akhir Fic ini. TT_TT

Moga-moga, Reviewers dan Readers memaafkan Author Laknat ini. #gegulingan

Buat pertama kalinya, waktunya Author balas Komen! ^^

**Sunny :** wah-wah, boleh banget! Malah Author seneng, biar Author bisa tau letak kesalahan Author. Author akan usahain biar gak nimbrung di tengah-tengah cerita lagi. Kalo Author boleh jujur sih, Author sendiri juga baru nyadar kesalahan Author yang satu ituuh! Gegara di FF Author yang lain, Author juga ikut nimbrung sama pemain-pemain yang di dalem. Ok, gak perlu berbacot lagi. Yang penting, Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Aegyo Lee:** Kyu cakit… Ok, gak bakal Author bilang Kyu sakit apa. Yang penting, katanya sih, mengarah ke Jantung. Jadi, lumayan bahaya lah… Author udah sembuh! XD. Dan beralih profesi jadi penyakit Flu =="a. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Kyuties :** ini udah lanjut ^^. Mian baru Update sekarang. Salahkan Modem butut Author! Disini Author udah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar para Hyung-deulnya lebih manjaain Kyunie. Tapi kayaknya Author agak nggak terima, apa lagi waktu inget-inget kalo dia jadi Evil lagi =="a. Jadi disini Kyunie gak terlalu dimanja. Disini yang betah nge-manjain si Epil paling-paling Cuma Minn-nii #inget-inget Kyunie yang lagi 'disuapin' Min-nii#. , Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Hankyuni :** enggak-enggak…Pneumathoraxnya nggak kumat kok ^^. Ini penyakit bikinan Author sekaligus yang pernah di rasain Author ==". Penyakit ini, katanya sih muncul saat Orang itu terlalu sibuk, terlalu mikirin sesuatu, dan sampe gak sadar kalo dia itu sebenernya udah sakit, tapi gak terasa. Mbulet yah? Author aja juga bingung mau gimana ngomongnya =="a. Sebenernya penyakit ini cocok buat Teuki oppa, karna dia itu kan Leader! Pasti tanggungannya lebih berat daripada member yang lain. Sedangkan Kyu? Yang ada di Otak ungunya Cuma Game doank. #dibantai Sparkyu#. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Baby-ya :** wahh! Makasih banget! Author jadi semangat begitu baca Review kamu! XD. Tapi baru bisa Update sekarang =="a. Jeongmal Mianhae. Bai de wei, tentang Genre, sebenernya Author gak tau Genre apa yang pas. Bisa di katakan ini Brothership, sementara Romancenya dikit. Cuma di bagian Kisu doank =="a. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Fitry MY :** Gak bakal Author bilang Kyu sakit apa. Yang penting katanya sih, mengarah ke Jantung. Jadi, lumayan bahaya lah… . Sebenernya penyakit ini cocok buat Teuki oppa, karna dia itu kan Leader! Pasti tanggungannya lebih berat daripada member yang lain. Sedangkan Kyu? Yang ada di Otak ungunya Cuma Game doank. #dibantai Sparkyu#. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Blackyuline :** Ginjal? Kanker Hati? ANDWAE! Jangan sampe deh Oppa-deul sakit begituan..! #doa bareng Won-ppa dan Aegyo Lee#. Ini udah lanjut ^^. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Chorheya: **iya… Hiks, sedih banget inget-inget kejadian itu :'( #nangis di pojokan#. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Evilkyu Vee : **Author usaha'in biar gak ada Typo lagi! #melototin Monitor# chapter ini bisa dibilang panjang gak ya? Kayaknya nggak deh =="a. Jeongmal Mianhae. Otak Author Cuma mentok sampe sini doank. Mianhae…. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**MinaHhaeElf : **ini bukan YAOI, tapi ini Cuma sekedar Shonen-Ai ^^. Dan kayaknya, Romancenya gk terlalu kelihatan =="a. Mianhae. Kalo FF YAOI, kayaknya habis ini Author ada niat buat FF YeWook rated M. Doain aja Author gak Nosebled waktu ngetiknya. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Yenny gaemgyu : **si Kyu bukannya sembuh. Tapi Cuma merasa lebih baik ^^. Iya, bikin panik aja si Kyu. Gak inget waktu dia berubah jadi Evil =="a. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Park hyo ki : **ini lanjutannya ^^. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**JiYoo861015 :** nggak! Chingu nggak cerewet kok! Malah Author kebantu dengan semua saran Chingu ^^. Makasih banyak atas semua saran Chingu. Tentang penulisan yang 'di', kayaknya Author baru nyadar kalo Author gak becus banget di pelajaran =="a. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Dhedingdong :** ini udah Update ^^. Mian udah buat Chingu menunggu =="a. Review Chingu bikin Author semangat ngetiknya XD. Walau baru bisa Update sekarang sih =="a. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Tya andriani :** Ini udah lanjuutt! XD #hug Tya#. Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

**Minsu Hayami :** ini udah Next part XD. Mian buat Chingu lama nunggu #Deathglare Modem# Makasih udah Review dan mohon di maafin kesalahan Author ya! ^^

Honto ni Arigatou buat para Reviewers yang udah nunjukin kesalahan-kesalahan Fic GaJe ini, agar Author bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan Jeongmal Mianhae buat Raeders yang kelamaan nunggu dan akhir Fic yang bener-bener mengecewakan TT_TT.. Khamsahanida! #hug ^^

Last...

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
